choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Hsiao
"You were about to bail on a legit paradise! But we just got a second chance to make the most of our luck!" -- Craig to Sean Gayle Craig, a character in the Endless Summer series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Craig has short spiky black hair, amber eyes and fair skin. He wears an orange and white varsity jacket with a gray shirt underneath. In Raj's Ember of Hope vision, he wears a blue pocketed jacket underneath a white V-neck shirt. Personality Craig originally started out as a stereotypical jock. He was very immature, expected everyone to respect him and Sean, and disliked Grace because of her nerdiness. As the story progresses, it is shown that he does care about others and is willing to protect the group. Relationships Your Character For unknown reasons, Craig didn't like Your Character. He gets mad at the college student for not knowing who Sean is even though he is the star quarterback of his/her college's football team. As the story progresses, he starts to warm up to your character. He will compliment you when necessary and will occasionally go with your ideas. Sean Craig is on the football team with Sean, and has a lot of respect for him. In Chapter 1, he will get angry at you because you don't know that Sean is the star quarterback. Zahra Craig and Zahra dated in their Freshman year. Back then, Craig was nerdy and enjoyed playing online computer games. After Craig got interested in football and started going to frat parties, Zahra felt abandoned and they broke up. When they're talking now, they're mostly arguing about unnecessary things. In Book 3, Craig will worry about Zahra and hope that she's alive. He was shown to be devastated when Zahra faked her death, declaring his love for her. Other Looks / Gallery Craig01-1.png|Full bust ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Craig Arachnids.png|In an Arachnid suit Craig Arachnids2.png|As a Arachnid soldier CraigNewLookESBook3.jpg|Craig's look in his and Raj's Book 3 visions Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 Trivia * Although Sean dreams of going pro with Craig, Craig doesn't think he'll be drafted. His Ember of Hope confirms this. * His football position is Offensive Guard and he uses the #68. * His Hadean Zodiac sign is Ursa, the Bear. **It is not specified if the Hadean sign is Ursa Major, the Great Bear, or Ursa Minor, the Little Bear, both of which are adjacent to Draco in the sky. * In Chapter 7, it is confirmed that he is Taiwanese-American. * Jake calls him "Drax" because of his strength. * The Ursa Catalyst Idol reveals the true reason for Craig's excessive (even by his standards) partying behavior during the trip. * His personality is based after the "dumb jock" stereotype. Because of this, Rourke has only given him a level 3 threat level. * He has a 6 year old brother named Joey who looks up to him as a role model. * His last name (蕭 in traditional Chinese, 肖 in simplified Chinese) can mean dejected, dreary, miserable, or mournful, befitting his depressing belief that he has no prospects back home after his rejection from the NFL. * Several fans consider Tetra to be his evil counterpart (dopplegänger) due to their formidable strength and low intelligence. *In Raj's vision in Book 3, Chapter 2, he makes a reference to Chris Winters from Hollywood U and Red Carpet Diaries. *His Ember of Hope shows him working as a game developer. *He is shown to be very bad at playing the guitar. Michelle immediately tells him to stop with Estela adding on that no one knows what he's trying to play. *He has a tattoo of the word "YOLO" on his butt. *He hates weddings. *The writing for the Zahra and Craig scenes are inspired by the song, Bury Me With It by Modest Mouse. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Catalyst